The Adventures of Pinocchio
The Adventures of Pinocchio is a UK VHS release by PolyGram Filmed Entertainment on 13th October 1997. Description Cast * Martin Landau as Geppetto, an impoverished Italian puppet maker who accidentally gives Pinocchio life after carving him from an enchanted log. He is initially reluctant to accept the puppet as his son, but warms up to him once he loses him. * Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Pinocchio, the eponymous character and main protagonist of the film. He seeks to learn about right and wrong so that one day he will become a real boy. He was puppeteered by Mak Wilson, Robert Tygner, Michelan Sisti, Bruce Lanoil, William Todd-Jones, and Ian Tregonning. * David Doyle as the voice of Pepe, a talking cricket who serves as Pinocchio's spiritual conscience. In the trailer, Wallace Shawn was cast as Pepe until the role was recast to Doyle. This was Doyle's final performance before his death in 1997 next year. * Geneviève Bujold as Leona, a friend of Geppetto's who Geppetto is secretly in love with, a love which is actually mutual, despite her having previously married his late brother. She serves as the Blue Fairy's stand-in in the film. * Udo Kier as Lorenzini, an original character created for the film. He is an amalgamation of Mangiafuoco, The Coachman and The Sea Monster. His fondness for chili peppers, which give him his somewhat fiery breath, is a homage to Mangiafuoco. * Bebe Neuwirth as Felinet, a scheming con artist always looking for the next profit. Her name is an Italian world for "Cat". She and Volpe are based on the Fox and the Cat from the original novel. * Rob Schneider as Volpe, Felinet's dimwitted partner and sidekick. His name is the Italian word for "Fox". He and Felinet are based on the Fox and the Cat from the original novel. * Corey Carrier as Lampwick. Unlike in the novel and the 1940 Disney version, Lampwick truly becomes Pinocchio's best friend, and affectionately calls him "Woody" even after they have both become real boys. * Dawn French as the Baker's Wife. An unnamed baker who works inside the bakery, though she does more damage to her shop than Pinocchio, she sways the court judge to rule in her favour. * Richard Claxton as Saleo, Lampwick's companion and friend who kicks Pinocchio in class at school. He is turned into a donkey, along with Lampwick and another boy (Joe Swash), after drinking cursed water on Terra Magica's roller coaster and eventually returns to normal along with all of the other changed boys by reforming in the end. * John Sessions as the Professor, an irritable teacher who Pinocchio inadvertently annoys while attending one of his classes. * Jerry Hadley as the Judge, a court official who threatens to send Geppetto to a debtors' prison for Pinocchio's irresponsible behavior. * Jean-Claude Dreyfus as the Foreman Credits Trailers and info # The Borrowers (December 5th) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) (High Tone) # Coco Pops 1997 (UK TV Advert) (We'd Rather Have A Bowl of Coco Pops) # Barney Videos UK VHS Promo (12 Barney Videos to Collect) # The Stupids (Available to Buy) (High Tone) Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:UK VHS Releases Category:The Adventures of Pinocchio Category:BBFC U Category:PolyGram Filmed Entertainment Category:Children's Videos by PolyGram Video Category:The Kushner-Locke Company Category:Savoy Pictures Category:Pangaea Holdings Category:Twin Continental Films Category:New Line Cinema